


Secret

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [4]
Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Alice POV, Angst, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Guilt, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: Alice got home late, but Keisha was up waiting for her on the couch, watching a cooking show and biting her nails.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> for week 4 of pornathon, which i didn't actually turn in on time but i still wanted to include it! got a little weirdly angsty, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alice got home late, but Keisha was up waiting for her on the couch, watching a cooking show and biting her nails. Keisha always waited up on the nights Alice was coming home from a trip. She said she couldn’t sleep until she knew Alice was safely home. When she heard Alice come in, her expression lit up and Alice felt a pang of affection for her dear, familiar face.

“Hey, you,” said Keisha, as Alice dropped her bags by the door and came over to the couch. “I missed you.” 

Alice collapsed on the couch next to her, wrapping her arms around her wife and soaking in her sleep-warm skin and the faint scent of shampoo, sweat, and pizza grease. 

“I missed you too,” she said into the side of Keisha’s neck, which made her giggle. 

“How was the trip?” asked Keisha. 

“Oh, you know,” said Alice. “Boring. Lots of meetings.” It was strange to think that she had told this lie so often it didn’t feel like a lie anymore. 

Normally it didn’t bother her, but tonight it sat like a fist in her gut as Keisha looked up at her with clear eyes, perfectly trusting, for once devoid of worry. 

She kissed Keisha to make some of that feeling go away. Keisha made a pleased noise and opened up, mouth lush and yielding. She kissed her thoroughly but without urgency or force, losing herself in the noises she could draw out of Keisha with little nibbles or use of tongue. She kissed her until both their lips were swollen and Alice’s pulse felt close to the surface of her skin, hot throbbing beginning between her legs. 

After this long, she knew every inch of Keisha’s body, all her sensitive spots and oddities. She took her time, using just a hint of teeth to bite at Keisha’s neck and working her way down to open-mouth kisses on her breasts. Keisha had always been ticklish, and Alice loved the way she squirmed, body responding to every touch. It only took a hot breath on her nipples to make them perk up, and when Alice bit down Keisha moaned aloud. Alice soothed at the bite with her tongue and switched to the other one, alternating until they were both red and spit shiny. Only then did she spread Keisha’s legs, pull her panties down and stroke a finger over her clit, just barely scraping it with her nail. 

Keisha melted in her hands, and Alice was able to bring her to orgasm easily; once, twice, three times on her tongue and fingers. 

“Alice, honey, what’s gotten into you?” said Keisha with a breathless laugh when she’d come the third time. 

“I just missed you,” said Alice. It wasn’t a lie. She felt frighteningly unmoored, like she was watching her own life from a distance. She rested her cheek on Keisha’s thigh and Keisha ran a gentle hand through her hair. 

“Well, you’re home now, aren’t you?” said Keisha, with a tenderness that settled like a lump in Alice’s throat. “C’mon, come to bed.” She led Alice to the bedroom, and helped her get undressed, spread her out on the crumpled sheets of the bed they shared. Keisha’s hands were sure as they slid between Alice’s legs and Alice clenched instinctively around her, growing slick. She shook apart on Keisha’s fingers while Keisha kissed her belly, her hip, her thigh.

Afterwards she twined herself around Keisha like she could sink into her. Keisha settled comfortably in her arms and fell asleep quickly and easily, as she always did after sex. Alice lay awake, listening to her breathe. 

Safe. Ignorant. 

She didn't ever have to know.


End file.
